Knights Celestial
The Knights Celestial are an ancient and proud Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 2nd Founding. Officially, they are listed in official Imperial records as a Successor Chapter of the venerable and Honourable Ultramarines. They are notable for being a zealous and highly religious force and believe the Emperor to be a God And that they are his angels. Unbeknownst to any outsiders, the Chapter also believes they hail from the lineage of the traitorous Emperor's Children. Chapter History The Knights Celestial are a Second Founding Chapter descended from the lineage of the Honourable Ultramarines and initially appear to be rather similar to the Black Templars in both style and mentality. They were founded to protect the Eastern Fringes of the Imperium above the greater Realm of Ultramar based on the planet Fulcana, a small feudal world in a paradise system of near perfect worlds. The populace of the planet speak an ancient Terran tongue, believed to be once spoken in the ancient territory of Jermani, where many of the worlds original settlers came, however this knowledge has been lost down the ages. The populace of the planet, abandoned and forgotten, was initially never reached by the Great Crusade. This isolated system had not yet been reached by the 28th Expeditionary Fleet before the III Legion's betrayal. When what would become the Knight Celestials' fled to this unexplored region during the Horus Heresy, they stumbled across the uncharted system and investigated, discovering that three of the planets in the sector were inhabited. They settled the three worlds dubbed Fulcana, Baurgja and Airtha. The telling of what transpired on the planet initially as the planet was brought back into Imperium's rule can only be found in the planet's holy book, the Blostreis Boka: However, despite the supposed grand and honorable origins, there is a black stain to it. The chapter is in actual fact, founded out of the remnants of those Loyalist survivors that fled Isstvan III Atrocity, most of which came from the Loyalist elements of the Emperor Children's 2nd, 4th, 10th and 13th Companies, as well as other remnants of other Traitor Legion loyalist remnants that managed to escape - including loyalist Dusk Raiders, Luna Wolves and War Hounds. When they escaped the betrayal of their legions, they fled to the Eastern Fringes, following the path of Fulgrims 28th Expeditionary fleet. After the Heresy War, Centurion Beaucard petitioned during the dismantling of the legions to be able to found a chapter of the survivors that, like him, survived Isstvan III, arguing that they had proved their loyalties fighting their traitorous brothers throughout the conflict. After considering the idea, Guilliman permitted those surviving Loyalist Legionaries of the III, XII, XIV and XVI Legions to form into their own chapters, and so, the Knights Celestials, Terran Guard and the Redeemed Legion were founded. Centurion Beaucard became the first Lord-Commander of the Knights Celestial, Apothecary Nihlus became the Chapter Master of the Redeemed Legion and section-leader Morturg became the first commander of the Terran Guard. The three chapters vowed to maintain the close kinship they had found with each other during the guerrilla campaigns they had waged and formed what Beaucard called the The Order of Atonement - which was both a pact and treaty - to work together until their former legions were eradicated. They continued to fight in concert for many centuries, wielding the power of all three chapters together in any conflict against the Traitor Legions to great success. The kinship the chapters shared allowing them to operate flawlessly together as if they were all a part of one legion - that was until Morturg's Fall. Morturg received a vision in his sleep of a divine object that was the key to the chapter's redemption and was convinced he received the vision from the Emperor Himself and confided with Beaucard and Nihlus. The chapters agreed to, at the very least, to investigate the vision. Upon discovering the key, Morturg was enveloped for a brief second by a black energy. Upon seeing it envelop Morturg, Beaucard challenged him, asking if it really was for the Emperor he sought the key, refusing to believe Morturg's defence of his actions for redemption the two clashed, and Morturg slew Beaucard and abandoned the order with his fleet before the Redeemed Legion or the rest of the Knights Celestial could respond. Following the agreements of the Order of Atonement, the Knights Celestial handed command of the chapter to Nihlus until the Terran Guard answered for their actions, and so began a century-long chase across the Imperium. Eventually cornering the Terran Guard in the orbit of Mythradates XVI, Nihlus confronted Morturg on the ship Pursuit of Vengeance. Nihlus demanded answers for Morturg's betrayal, but only received heretical suggestions - ones of corruption, greed and selfish intent. Out of disappointment Nihlus had his bodyguard attack Morturg and almost bested him, as the fleets engaged one another. Out of the plentiful destruction the order was wroughting upon itself, the key blessed Morturg with the gifts of Malal, allowing him to overcome Nihlus' retinue before turning on the Chapter Master, killing them in the process before guiding his fleet into the warp, leaving onathe few refusing to fall to chaos to remain with the redeemed legion and Knights Celestial, being absorbed into the two chapters. Upon the fall of the Terran Guard, the Knights Celestial absorbed the two companies that had stood by their side against the traitors. Chapter Homeworld The Chapter's homeworld of Fulcana is a forested paradise world in the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum. The populous of the planet are highly religious as the planet is a pilgrimage destination. The vast majority of buildings built on Fulcana are shaped and designed the great cathedrals dedicated to the God-Emperor of Mankind. Fulcana is a planet dedicated to Saint Beaucard, one who founded the Knights Celestial. The fortress-monastery of the Knights Celestial is the Grand Cathedral of Saint Beaucard. Chapter Culture Outside of combat, the Knights Celestial spend a large amount of time decorating and maintaining their weapons and armour as well as praying to the God-Emperor of Mankind. They worship in one of the many cathedrals on their home world. Many of these cathedrals are dedicated to the Chapter's great heroes of centuries past. The Knights Celestial also hold the sacred duty of leading the citizens of Fulcana and any pilgrims in prayer cathedrals. The Knight Celestials also command and protect a number of states and provinces on their homeworld. Notable Campaigns *'Third Founding (021.M31)' - Chapter was founded. *'Betrayal of Morturg and the Terran Guard (274.M31)' *'The First Crusade (532-560.M32)' - *'The Parting of Churches ( 562.M32)'- Commander Aldo and Commander Rautio cannot agree on what path the Knights Celestial should take, Commander Rautio electing to stay and protect Airtha and the surrounding planets, Commander Aldo Wishing to continue crusading for the Emperor. Ultimately Aldo chooses to secede from the Knights Celestial with the other commanders that follow to found the Knights of Saint Beaucard Chapter. Gene-Seed Officially, the Knights Celestial's gene-seed is officially listed as belonging to the lineage of the vaunted Ultramaries. Their gene-seed seems relatively untainted, if subject to some long-term degradation. Over the millennia, the gene-seed has obviously suffered some mutations from the original source. The source of the Knights Celestial's gene-seed remains suppressed as nobody knows (officially at least) that their true lineage actually comes from the Emperor's Children. Fortunately, their gene-seed doesn't contain any specific genetic markers. The few fragmentary records that remain show the Knights Celestials' gene-seed branded as 'chimeric', as it has been adulterated or somehow altered during its creation. Even with these few facts, the truth of whom the Knights Celestial's genetic forebears actually are, will more than likely never be known. Chapter Recruitment Each year, every Church will hold tournaments in their States for all those who are old enough to join the ranks of astartes to participate in, each one focusing on different disciplines such as; Dueling, marksmanship Jousting, unarmed combat etc. the best athletes of these tournaments are offered the chance to join the ranks of the Knights Celestial. Organisation *'Church': Company equivalent. Command Ranks *'Lord Commander': Chapter Master equivalent. *'Commander': Captain equivalent. *'Marshal': Lieutenant equivalent. *'Reclusiarch': Master of Sanctity. *'Master Apothecary': Master of the Apothecarion. *'Master Librarian': Master of the Librarium. *'Master of the Forge': Senior Techmarine, Master of the Armorium. Specialist Ranks *'Chaplain' *'Apothecary' *'Librarian': (Lexicaniums, Codiciers, & Epistolaries) *'Techmarine' *'Ancient': A Banner Bearer. *'Chapter & Company Champions' Veteran Ranks *'Crusader': Veteran Marine equivalent. Line Formations *'Sergeant': *'Knight': Battle-Brother equivalent. Order of Battle As a Codex-oriented Chapter the Knights Celestial are divided into ten Churches (companies) comprised of 100 Space Marines each. Each Church is led by a veteran hero of the Chapter with the rank of Commander (Captain equivalent). In addition to their company command, these consummate warriors and leaders are also charged with a particular aspect of the Chapter's logistics. Within a Church, a Commander is assisted with his command duties by a Marshal (Lieutenant equivalent) that serve as sub-company leaders, that help act as the right hands of the Commander. The provide flexibility and help direct their fellow Knights (Battle-Brothers) in engagements. When the situation calls for it, a Church can divide into two demi-companies of fifty Knights each in order to spread their forces across multiple combat zones. These demi-companies are led by a Marshal, who leads his brothers unflinchingly in battle, therefore taking the burden of command on the ground off the Commander's shoulders, so that he can concentrate on the overall flow and ever-changing fluidity of the battle, and can adjust his tactics accordingly. Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Knights Celestial often act and appear similar to the Black Templars as both chapters fight for the God-Emperor of Mankind and fight in a religious manor. However ,due to the Knights Celestials' belief that they are the angels of the Emperor, they often fight via jump pack assault, preferring to strike from the heavens. Deathwatch Service As the Knights Celestial were committed to their First Crusade, they were unable to answer the Last War Protocol of their progenitor, the Imperial Fists, they honour the Deathwatch Oath Seriously, Notable Members *'Lord Commander Beaucard' - Originally a Member of Saul Tarvitz Emperor's Children Company, Beaucard rallied the survivors and lead them as part of the Imperial Fists during the Siege of Terra. Beaucard was the original founder of the Knights Celestial. The Knights of Saint Beaucard name themselves after him. *'Commander Romain Aldo' - Former commander of the 3rd Church, the Church of saint Vespasian. Commander Aldo became the Lord Commander of the Knights of Airtha chapter *'Commander Athuensa Enzo' - formerly a sergeant of Saul Tarvitz' company, Enzo was promoted during the Isstvan III Atrocity to Captain by Tarvitz to better represent his role and efforts in rallying and organising the Loyalists. after going through the same Augmentations as Saul Tarvitz, he was assigned as a Marshal to the 13th Church, however during the fall of Airtha, the Commander of the 6th company, Commander Edern Locyn, Fell an Enzo was assigned as Commander of the church, making him the first primaris to be in church of non primaris. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Knights Celestial primarily wears white colour power armour. The center of the backpack, top of the helmet, shoulder armorial trim, couters (elbow guards), vambraces (forearms), gauntlets, poleyns (knee guards), greaves and sabatons are all painted royal purple. A gold colour Aquila or Imperialis is worn on the chest guard. Chapter Badge The chapter badge of the Knights Celestial is a large stylised purple feather centered upon a field of white. Chapter Fleet The chapter has 4 battle barges and 15 cruisers Chapter Relics *''The Hammer of Saint Beaucard'' - the legendary hammer once wielded by Lord Commander Beaucard is one so precious to the Knights Celestial ad the Order of Atonment that it has on occasion led to conflict between the Knights Celestial and their successor chapter, the Knights of Saint Beaucard. the hammer is currently in the possession of the Knights of Saint Beaucard. Relations Allies The Knights Celestial are close allies with Inquisitor Tuplov and the White Bears chapters. they still continue to operate with the forces of the Province of Airtha, such as the Lokus 97th and 57th Astra Militarum Regiments in full combined arms combat. Enemies *'Knights of Laeran' - The main enemies of the Knights Celestial is the Knights of Laeran chapter, the two having been sworn enemies since M32. Notable Quotes By the Knights Celestial About the Knights Celestial Gallery Knights Celestial_Saturnine Termi.png|A Marshal (Lieutenant) of the 1st Church, "Church of Saint Tarvitz" (Veteran Company) arrayed in ancient, relic Saturnine pattern Terminator Armour. Knights Celestial_Mk III.png|A Knight-Sergeant of the 4th Church ("Church of Saint Masus"), 6th Tactical Squad (Battleline). Note: Wearing highly adorned, artificer-wrought, relic Mk III power armour. Video Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:2nd Founding Category:Chimeric Geneseed